


ONE-SIDED RIVALRY

by healaries



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Confused Sova, Feelings Realization, Flirty Yoru, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healaries/pseuds/healaries
Summary: Sova comes to terms with his feelings for Yoru and realizes that he may have been swayed by the man's charm.
Relationships: Sova/Yoru (VALORANT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	ONE-SIDED RIVALRY

_ Focus, Sova. _

That’s what the hunter told himself as he held his breath, perfectly aligning his bow.

He fired, allowing himself to breathe as he watched his arrow perfectly ricochet off the wall.

_ Found you. _

Readying his rifle, Sova ran out and stopped to fire at his target.

_ One. Two. Three. Fo- _

His gun jumped right, surprising him. Bullets started missing his target who was fully aware of his position now.

It took one swift bullet straight to the head to send Sova stumbling backwards.

And just like that, the hunter was no more.

**SIMULATION OVER.**

The blonde hunter let out an annoyed growl as he ripped the virtual reality trinket from the side of his head.

“It was a good try, Sova.”

He looked over to see Killjoy smiling at him. 

“I could have done better.” He admitted with a frown. It was 12-12. Match point. Everyone was depending on him and he failed.

He looked away as he fiddled with his gloves, “I’m sorry.” 

“No need for that.” Cypher came over to put an arm around him, “we did our best.”

These virtual reality training sessions against each other helped keep the Valorant agents ready for anything.

It also helped boost workplace morale with a little friendly competition.

“Let’s go pay those pendejos a visit.” Reyna said with a sly smile.

The team followed her as they left their room and met with the other team in the main hallway.

“Good match, guys.” Phoenix said with a wide smile as his team stood behind him.

“And what was good about it, exactly?” Viper looked at him, annoyed.

“Well… we did win, so that’s good. For us.” He laughed, earning him a chuckle from Yoru and a light arm smack from Sage.

“Be friendly, Phoenix.” She lectured him, “the point of these matches is to train. Along with that we  _ did  _ almost lose.”

They got into a mildly heated debate, but Sova was more focused on the blue streaked menace on the enemy team.

No matter how hard he tried, Yoru was one person Sova could never beat. 

He had been humbled by him so many times, and he wasn’t even sure why.

Whenever he and Yoru would fight, Sova would always find a way to choke.

This also happened when they were on the same team. Sova felt a strange sense of nervousness around him.

He couldn’t quite place a finger on it but he knew whatever it was was totally bringing him down.

“Sova.” 

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked around to find that everyone was gone.

Except for one.

“Everyone is going to get something to eat,” Yoru explained. “Are you coming?”

“Oh… Um…” Sova suddenly felt flustered, “No. I-I don’t think so.”

Despite his one-sided rivalry with the man, Sova had never actually really spoken to him aside from the welcome pleasantries when he joined the team.

“I think you should come.” Yoru shifted, he gave this vibe that he was bored. “I would like you there.”

“Me…? Why?” Sova couldn’t bite his tongue as he spoke, “I’m in a pretty bad mood after you blew my head off and made me lose the entire match.”

His eyes widened a bit as he raised one of his hands in embarrassment.

“I… I did not mean—“

“I never took you for a sore loser.” Yoru grinned at him. “If it’s me you’re mad at how about I take you to our own dinner to make up for it?”

Sova ignored being called a sore loser as he stared at Yoru. Was he being indirectly asked out?

“You… You want to go to dinner? With… me? Just me?” The blonde tilted his head slightly.

“No need to be so obvious.” The ebony-haired man didn’t drop that cocky smirk, but leaned in to gently take Sova’s hand. “I see the way you look at me. The way you only ever fail when it’s me you’re shooting at.”

Sova gasped as he took a step back, hitting the wall. Yoru chuckled after seeing this.

  
“The big bad hunter cowering in fear.” The duelist leaned in to speak in a low voice, “Adorable.”

The hunter cleared his head as he gulped, pushing Yoru back gently.

“J-Just what exactly are your intentions here, Yoru?”

“You’d think with how much time you spend gawking at me you would notice just how much  _ I  _ look at  _ you _ .” Yoru laughed, losing his cool demeanor as he shook his head at Sova. “Perhaps that was too much.”

“You… looking at me? But you don’t--?” 

“But I do. All the time. I love watching you on the battlefield. I love watching you doing boring things like paperwork. You’re wonderful.” Yoru brought a hand to his mouth as he blushed slightly. “Look at me. You’ve got me talking like an idiot.”

Sova didn’t get a chance to say anything as he felt Yoru grab his hand, making him shudder.

“I would like to take you out on a date, Sova.” Yoru looked at Sova, gazing into the hunter’s eyes. “Do you accept my offer?”

It didn’t take long for Sova to answer.

“Yes.”


End file.
